Laced Kisses
by bleeding stars
Summary: She was a cast away in her own family, a perfect student that no one paid any attention too until one faithful day where she met not only a friend, but someone that was truly interested in her. But the only problem? Her sister's interested too.
1. Chapter 1

The two, a woman and a man, thought that their lives could not possibly get any better. Expecting their first child, there was nothing that they felt could touch them. Both perfect in every way. The woman with her flawless golden complexion, inky black tresses that shimmered blue when the sun kissed her head and the brightest blue eyes that held depth and golden flakes. She could sing and dance, her voice and body, like her face, was perfect. 

The only thing about her that wasn't perfect was her need to control.

The man, exact contrast to his beautiful wife. She was dark and bright whereas he was bright and dark. His almost baby blonde locks were always expertly cut and styled, his chocolate brown eyes mysterious and demanding. He had a firm grip on his company and his charming, savvy ways got him out of whatever kinds of trouble he could get himself into...and made the women love him.

The only thing about him that wasn't perfect? Was almost everything.

They thought that in order for them to fully be able to understand one another and allow themselves to fall into the kind of love they falsely portrayed themselves to be in, was the driving need for children. But both wanted them for almost entirely different reasons. Understandable, they thought it would make them the perfect family, but she wanted someone to dote all of her love and affection onto and he wanted someone that would take over, become someone just like him.

What they weren't expecting were twins. And girls. He was upset and disappointed, she was beyond thrilled. Soon all of her time was devoted to setting up the nursery. Pink covered the walls, the floor, the windows. Lace and satin were draped all over the ceiling to hang down to the floor, sheltering two identical canopy cribs placed strategically in the middle of the room, both on angles and in front of the massive window that looked out over the expansive back yard.

6 months later, she went into labor while he was at work. She called out his name and yet he didn't come. She went through the pains of birthing her daughters into the world by herself. After the 6 hours of unbelievable pain, her daughters were brought forth from within her womb and her husband walked into the room.

With lipstick smudged on his collar and a flowery scent wafting from him.

Her blue eyes with their golden flecks filled up with tears. She could have forgiven him for working through the most important day of her life. She could have found it in her heart to let her pain roll from her shoulders if he had been busy with a client. But she could not and would not forgive him for the lipstick.

A strawberry red badge of his deceit.

He tried to apologize, to beg for her forgiveness, to allow him to see his daughters. But she sent him from the room with curses and tears running down her face. Their fantasy family had come to an end just as it was starting. And her heart hardened to stone, allowing no one but her daughters to penetrate her cold shell.

Her daughters were as different as they were the same. Identical in their facial features and body, they were as different as night and day.

And he watched them begin their path of growing from far away since that day in the hospital, his new girlfriend and mistress by his side. Only with a lot of begging did he learn the names of his daughters. His beautiful daughters.

Sawyer and Bulma.

Sawyer, with her perfect curls in a color that will forever mock him, a symbol of just what it was that ruined his life and how weak he really had turned out to be. Her dark eyes, his eyes, were a perfect contrast to the strawberry tresses.

Bulma, completely different. Her hair, much to his surprise was paper white while her eyes were almost a translucent blue flecked with golden and green. He was so proud that she had been blessed with his hair color, until the twins were almost two and the wintery locks began to turn a different color. No longer was her hair the brilliant shade of palest blonde, but had started to turn a pale blue.

Thought both girls were different, they loved each other, and their mother unconditionally.

Until something happened that created a rift between not only the twins, but their mother as well. She had brought home another man.

The twins were five when they remarried.

They were six when their brother, Jayden, came into the world. One of the twins was cherished like a family pet, given everything that she wanted, the other, abused in more ways than one.

**

* * *

Now, may I introduce to you...**

**Laced Kisses**

A story that is dedicated with everything in my heart to Mercedes-Rae. May her memories live on in my heart for the rest of my life, and may I never forget just how blessed I was to be able to call her my sister and friend.

Always in my heart my little golden angel.


	2. New Students

_**A/N:** I'd like to welcome you all to my latest story. The first chapter, if you hadn't guessed was just the introduction to the story. This, folks, may be disturbing in some places, more dark that Black Sunrise and The Leopards Shadow. I think this story was bound to happen. _

**Laced Kisses**

**Chapter One:** New Students

She had been made to feel invisible, that thought drilled into her head ever since she was 6. She wasn't the perfect was, wouldn't ever be the perfect one. Instead, she got pushed off to the side, tossed away like some dirty rag.

And the only person that really seemed to care, was herself.

So, she went through elementary school wearing her sister's cast offs, nothing cute of course, and walking in her sister's shadow. Teachers didn't notice having always thought that there's one shy twin in the set. But they were amazed that the young girl, the younger of the set, had a mind on her.

Not only was she perfect at mathematical figures, her spelling was next to none, but it helped that she had an amazing imagination and an eagerness to get someone to accept her for who she was. Again, teachers didn't think anything of it.

Bulma was a joy to have in all classes, picking up on everything quickly, helping other students. That is, until they had hit junior high. No longer was she a child, but a developing teen. Much slower than her twin, and for her childhood teacher, Ms. Beverly, this was a hard process for her to watch. Bulma was forced deeper into the shadows, wearing nothing but old cast offs, having nothing for her own.

No one wanted to talk to her for the rest of the students wanted to bath in the beauty of her fiery red curly haired, dark eyed sister Sawyer. Compared to Sawyer, with her bubbly personality, Bulma was nothing special.

And it got worse from there. Bulma excelled in all of her classes, taking to sciences and languages with ease, while her sister struggled. It was because of her sister Bulma, that she was in the same grade.

But to Sawyer, school didn't matter. All that mattered was that she got her way with everything she did. And everyone gave it to her. Everything she had ever wanted, she was granted. When the girls were old enough to drive, Bulma was forced to take the bus while her sister, the cherished pet of the family was given a cute little black BMW.

The first of many cars that would later turn into scrap metal.

Out of the twins, Bulma had all the brains, and most people that looked at her could compare her beauty to that of her sisters. But no one dared act on it. And it seemed that Bulma was content to sit by herself during lunch hours under the shade of a large oak tree. Sawyer had always gone off with one or more of the various guys that followed her around, coming back at the end of classes and laughed at her sister as she boarded the crowded school bus.

But that was all about to change. For Bulma was beginning to realize that she was her own person, and she should be treated like one, not like a cast off.

Her mother no longer loved her, Jayden dotted on her which annoyed Rupert beyond all reason. To Jayden, there was no greater person in the world than his oldest younger sister Bulma. She helped him with his homework even before she did hers, way before she started Sawyers. Bulma took him outside to play catch while his father and mother were once more engaged in business meetings that would keep them holed up in the large office for hours. Jayden was an innocent, a pure soul that wouldn't have to taste the bitterness of life as he grew older. In short, Jayden was a simple person. And she loved him for it. Even if no one else did.

The bell rang, signaling the end of her lunch break.

Sighing, Bulma closed her book and eased it into her open backpack. Pushing herself up and away from the rough bark of the tree, she slowly brushed off the stray pieces of grass that clung to her baggy faded jeans and plucked the shapeless black t-shirt back into place. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she headed towards the side doors that were just around the corner from the gymnasium, not looking where she was going for this side of the school was always empty.

And ran into a body. Before she could stop herself, she went falling backwards and landed hard on her bottom.

"Oh!" She cried out, right hand in a small muddy puddle.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl muttered, dropping onto her haunches to look at Bulma. "Are you hurt?"

Pale blue eyes, flecked with green and gold looked into chocolate brown ones. "Um. No...at least I don't think so."

"Good. I don't want to hurt people. I don't like it." She stood back up and just as Bulma was going to push herself up once more, a pale slender hand was extended down to her. Not knowing any better, she took it and found herself face to face with a very pretty girl.

A curtain of black hair surrounded her shoulders only to stop millimeters from her hips. At once Bulma felt out of place, like she always had felt since she was 5. For the student was wearing a black halter top and a pair of black capris. And on her dainty feet were a pair of black heeled sandals that had laces wrapping up around her calves.

"No. I'm not hurt..."

"My name's Chi-Chi. I'm new here."

"I'm um. Bulma."

"Nice to meet you. Listen, I know I'm going to sound like a total idiot, but I _love_ your hair color. It's just...amazing!"

Bulma lifted her left hand and touched her hair shyly. "Thanks." In fact, Bulma loved her hair color as well. She had seen no one with the powder blue locks that were constantly turning darker and darker every year she grew older. Only the right side of her bangs, almost three inches thick, had stayed the palest shade of blonde.

"Anyway, the bell rang, and I have to wheel my brother to his class. You done mind if I ask you for directions do you? That's why I came over here and..."

"Wheel?" Bulma was interested. There was something special about this girl Chi-Chi. Could it be that for once in her life, she'll make a new friend, someone that wasn't her younger brother?

"Yeah. He was being himself and broke his leg in three different places. Not able to walk just yet, though I don't think I'd be able to do so with a cast up to my well... you know."

"Oh my!"

"Don't worry. He's really a nice guy. For the most part. Want to meet him?"

"I uh, should be getting to class."

"He's just right over there. Don't worry. I heard you've got a 15 minutes to get to class when the bell rings."

"Um, sure."

"Great!"

Chi-Chi tugged Bulma along around the corner where, much to her surprise, was the most beautiful guy sitting in a wheelchair, left leg propped up on the leg rest to help take the discomfort off of the rest of his body. Like his sister, he had the dark hair that was spiked upwards and the same dark chocolate eyes.

"Who're you?" He muttered, crossing his arms at the frumpy looking student with the unique hair color.

"Now Vegeta, don't you be grumpy towards her. She's here to take us to your class, and in turn she'll give me directions to my class."

"What's your name?"

Bulma blinked, slightly startled at the forwardness of the guy confined to the wheelchair. "Bulma..." she whispered, eyes snapping downwards.

"What? I didn't catch that. Speak up girl!"

"I _said_ my name's Bulma. And I'll kindly ask you not to raise your voice to me."

Vegeta looked at t he girl, her hand still slightly muddy, clothes not attractive at all, and her obviously heavy back pack hanging off her shoulder. She was timid, he knew that and he saw when he had the chance to look into her eyes for that quick moment, she was a broken spirit. It was too bad. She could have been a beautiful girl.

"She's right Vegeta. You don't have to be so rude. Now, what class did you say you have Veggie-head?"

"Chemistry. With Mr. Po...something."

"Polarious." Bulma finished for him. "I've got him next. I'll show you where to go. And...what about you Ch...i-Chi?"

"I've got art. But we should get going. I need to know where to go."

Bulma held the door open for the pair as Chi-Chi helped her brother wheel himself over the little lip that could have proven to be a biggest lip than was needed. "It's not that far really. If you just turn this corner you'll see the ramp. It's the second door on the right. You'll have fun. I took art last year and loved Mrs. Maddox."

"Great! Listen, I've got to fly and I don't think I could push my brother up there, only to have him turn around and try to run someone over...do you mind walking with him to his class?"

Bulma could feel her cheeks start to turn pink. "N...no. Not at all."

"Fantastic! Veggie-head, I'll see you at the end of class. Be nice to Bulma."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Catch you kids later!" Chi-Chi called over her shoulder as she strode in the direction Bulma have told her that her class was in.

Bulma was rooted to the spot. She was going to enter the class with an extremely gorgeous new student. If only she didn't have to share the same class, her only shared class with her twin!

"You could hang your bag on the handle if you want too. It looks a bit heavy."

"Um...thanks."

"You're shy aren't you?"

"...um..."

Vegeta laughed and shook his head. "C'mon. I promise I won't bite. Hang your bag, and we'll go to class."

She did as she was told, even if she was a lot more than a little hesitant. People stopped what they were doing and watched as the pair of them as they moved passed. The girls gazing and making comments at Vegeta, then glaring and snickering at Bulma.

And she could hear each and every one of them. But what they said was nothing new. She was used to the rude comments and had since grown ignorant of them all. She stopped in front of the open door and made a motion for Vegeta to proceed before her but he shook his head.

"Ladies first."

She blushed again and ducked inside before he could see. But she waited for him on the other side of the door. "Well, thanks for taking my bag..."

"Hold it. I'm new here. I don't know the seating process."

"Find a seat, and take it. That's pretty much it."

"Great. Where do you sit?"

"Over there," she pointed to the front and center black table. "Why?"

"So I know where to drop off your books." He winked at her and wheeled himself over to the table that she had pointed out. By the looks of it, she sat alone. He was just about to place the heavy bag on the table when he heard a squeal of laughter entering the room followed by the unmistakable click of heels.

Turning his head, he looked as a large group of students walked into the class, led by a curvy red head. And then he watched Bulma who tried to sink into the teachers desk.

"Hey rag-tag! There's a sale on at Target. Thought you might like to know so you can go and buy some more of those hideous shirts!" Red laughed.

The others laughed as well. Bulma's face flushed scarlet and she turned towards her desk with tears in her eyes. Vegeta didn't understand. Why didn't she stand up for herself?

And idea popped into his head and he moved her bag farther down to the next table, separated by a small sink. He was going to sit with her. And he was going to make her laugh. The teacher walked in just as everyone was taking their seats and noticed the new male student and called the class to attention.

Introductions were made and it was a good thing that Vegeta had picked to sit at the end table so he could turn his wheelchair and face the rest of the class.

Bulma felt a tinge in her stomach, a flurry of fluttering butterflies. Why was Vegeta being so nice to her? She pulled out her textbook and opened it.

"Who was that?"

"Hmm? Who?" She tried to act as if that moment a few minutes ago hadn't phased her.

"The red head. Why don't you stand up to her?"

"What does it matter?"

"Who is it?"

Bulma turned her head slowly and looked at him. The pain that filled her light blue eyes caused him to mentally kick himself. "My twin sister."

With that she fell silent.


	3. Spilled soda and Horrible fear

_**A/N:** I know, I know, another story where Vegeta is out of character. This is the last chapter of this, and then I'll work on 33 of Black Sunrise. 33 chapters already. That's a lot of freaking words!_

**Laced Kisses**

**Chapter Two:** Spilled soda and Horrible fear

She had grabbed her book bag, after shoving her books into it and zipped it shut with such a fury, Vegeta was shocked to find the material still whole. And t hen she all but ran from the room as soon as the bell rang, leaving him stranded.

"Hey big boy." There was a loud snap of gum and he turned his head to stare into the blackish red almost glittery shirt that clung to the flat stomach of a girl beside him.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing with Rag-Tag?" She asked, chewing her gum open-mouthed and talking at the same time. She could pull it off, Vegeta smirked to himself.

"What's it to you?"

Red cocked her head to the side, one of the paper thin straps holding her shirt up fell off her shoulder and down her arm to settle in the crook of an elbow. Apparently this girl was more forward than her twin. He just looked at her for a moment, the disgust apparent in his eyes. How was it possible that one twin could be so different than the other?

"Just curious. Don't hang out with her. She's a freak."

Vegeta hung his bag on one of the handles to his chair and turned around to face her fully. "Funny. Coming from someone that treats her twin like a bag of garbage...you sound more like a freak yourself, and you're portraying yourself out to be one rather nicely if I might add."

With that he turned himself around and left the room leaving Sawyer behind him, fuming. The rest of her groupies couldn't put a finger on it when they saw their leaders dark eyes blazing...was it a challenge? Is that what she was going to do?

And _why_ would someone like that be interested in someone like Rag-Tag? They couldn't understand it. Sawyer was everything a guy wanted, everything a guy needed. She had money, she had class, she knew how to have a good time, knew how to dress to please...

Students swarmed all around him hardly making way for the student confined to sit in a wheelchair. "Move out of my way you idiots." He growled and was tempted, more than once, to knock a few of the more cocky teens in the back of the knees.

But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. It was his duty, to his sister, to try and start over again. To try and be nice, to try and make friends and have a real life for once in his life that didn't revolve around drinking, drugs, partying. That's how he got himself into this mess, in fact Vegeta was pretty sure he deserved more than he had gotten and would never be able to live another day in his life without being thankful that they had spared him. Spared his sister. Shaking his head, he continued to slow and laboring movements of keeping his hands firmly on the wheels, pushing himself forward inch by inch.

"Give that back!" He heard a faint cry and turned his head to the right and saw Bulma, staring up at what could only be called the perfect Hollywood boy. And a complete asshole from the looks of it. The guy was tall, wearing a school jacket, decked out in the school colors. Red and black.

And he held, above Bulma's head, a bottle of Coke. Why was she trying so desperately to get a bottle of pop back? "You want it back do you?" He smirked and with the bottle still above Bulma's head, he took off the white cap and did something that Vegeta never thought was humanly possible to do to another person.

The jock let the dark, sugary liquid pour out from the bottle all over Bulma's head. And laughed! He watched as she was bathed in the carbonated drink. It splashed down her face, drenching her shirt. In fact, it seemed like the whole student body was laughing at the unfortunate girl!

Vegeta had enough. Slamming the breaks down on the chair, he launched himself upwards and forward with such a fury that he almost toppled over and charged at the guy with all his might. "Leave her the _fuck_ alone."

The injured guy had the other pressed up against a locker, fist tangled in the white t-shirt under the jacket, forcing the jocks head upwards. "What's it to you?" He laughed and tried to wiggle his way out of Vegeta's grasp.

"I'll show you what it's to me you cocksucker if you pull another stunt like this, _ever_, again. Got it?"

"Vegeta! Leave him alone!" He couldn't stop his head from turning to see the soda-drenched Bulma looking at him with horror and, fear, in her eyes. But he couldn't pull himself away from the guy that thought he was better than Bulma.

"Not until he apologizes."

"Vegeta. Stop it. Please!" She begged again.

"_No!_"

The teen under his grasp started laughing again and it was then that Vegeta knew he was in trouble. Two other large shadows elongated on the lockers behind him. The hall fell silent. "Apologize." Vegeta demanded, giving the jock a firm shake. Pain flooded up his leg and he fought to keep it back. Someone needed to protect the little timid bird from the rest of the school and if no one was going to do it, he was more than ready to fulfill that position.

"Never." Red and Black spat in Vegeta's face and his arm instinctively moved backwards, fingers curling into a brutal fist.

"Oi!" That all to familiar, distinctive trilling notes of his sisters' voice broke into his train of thoughts and he felt instantly ashamed that he had gone and let her down, again. "Now really boys, two on one? Especially one that's got a broken leg? Are you serious? Are you both really that pussy, you need to attack him from behind? Give it a rest. Vegeta. Let him go, **_now_**."

Chi-Chi had placed herself between her brother and the other two lugs and waved a finger at them. Her brother had to accept her command and he let the guy go, but not before he slammed him into the locker against his back, hard enough to make his head bounce off. He hobbled towards his chair behind his sister unable to look at the humiliated Bulma as he sat back down.

"Alright, show's over. Fuck all and get to your classes." Chi-Chi chirped out, and yet the people listened to her. All that is, but Sawyer and her group of friends. The red headed twin shoved her timid sister into the lockers, laughing over her shoulder as Bulma fell to the ground and landed in the puddle of flat pop.

Vegeta moved to get out of his chair again, but a firm hand on his shoulder forced him to stay put. Chi-Chi walked over to Bulma and helped her up. "Hey... are you ok?"

Tears washed over her pale cheeks, trying to erase the sticky mess that had started to dry on her face. She bent down, picked her backpack up off the floor and turned to look at Vegeta, completely ignoring Chi-Chi for the moment.

Anger was the first thing Vegeta saw when he looked into her unusual eyes, and then fear. Extreme fear. "What have you done?" She had spoken in the gravest of whispers, thin body trembling before she quickly walked away and moved to her next class.

Vegeta and Chi-Chi looked at each other with an almost frightened sadness in their matching eyes. For this set of twins almost felt each others pain, could almost read each others minds.

"I know Vegeta..." She said sadly and shook her head. They were going to have to do something, and something really quick if they could help keep this girl alive.

It was bad enough that the fight had gone out of her, or maybe it wasn't there, but they needed to bring it back, to show Bulma that not everyone is as mean as her sister. And in order to do that, they needed to plan.

And they both did what they've been doing for some time now, blew off the last class and sat outside where it was quiet, to talk.

_**A/N:** So, there are some of the hardships that people have to go through in their every day lives of high school. Women can be evil, so very evil, and yet men tend to bully and do those sorts of things for the sheer kick of it. _

_Vegeta is out of character. I know. Normally he becomes sweet at the very end, but who's to say that he's really that way? He's got a secret. I guess I should tell you all that Vegeta and Chi-Chi are, yes, twins. It just fits better in the story. _

_Chi-Chi's taking art because she loves it. Art is an elective. Not a mandatory class. I guess I should tell you all they're in the 12th grade. No need for anything else is there? Any questions, just ask. _


	4. A brief runin with a SheDevil

_**A/N:** Sorry this has taken me so long. I know you probably all hate me now, but I'm letting you know that my life has turned so far upside down it's almost hilarious. So, here's your update, I know it's not as long as you wanted, but I've gotten over the writers block so more should be coming. The next chapter for Black Sunrise is getting worked on as soon as this is posted. Hopefully you all will have another chapter of that up soon as well. Thank you all for your patience in waiting for this. _

**Laced Kisses**

**Chapter Three:**

Fear flooded her mind, knowing full well that she was going to be in trouble when she got home. Sawyer might be her twin sister but she never held back any information, often twisting it so that Bulma turned out to be the bad person while she became the victim.

People looked at her as she walked through the hallway, shirt starting to dry and turn into some sticky mess against her skin. It was a good thing she had gym next, that way she could change into something other than jeans and a wet t-shirt.

The first one into the changing room, she quickly grabbed her things from the small metal basket and walked off to a stall, pulling the curtain shut with such force the hooks rattled against each other. Her eyes stung, throat working hard to close and choke her. Bulma couldn't believe that Vegeta had to interfere like that. Why couldn't he had just left her alone? Pretended that she didn't exist like everyone else? Shimming out of her jeans, she quickly turned the shower on and then, she pulled up her black gym shorts and was about to pull her shirt over her head when the door to the girls locker room banged open.

Gulping, she tore the shirt off and tossed it into her basket and quickly shoved her head and arms into the grey shirt. "Bulma? Are you in here? It's me. It's Chi-Chi."

"Yeah. I'm in here."

"Where?"

Bulma walked out carrying her metal basket. Her hair was messed up and she didn't want to be seen right now, but there was something in the way Chi-Chi had spoken her name, something that made Bulma believe that she could truly become a friend. And that scared Bulma. She didn't have many friend, in fact, the only friend she had was one of her old teachers and even then Bulma didn't get to talk to Ms. Beverly as often as she would have liked.

They stood facing each other. "Come on."

"Where?"

"We're leaving this joint."

"I can't. I have classes to go too."

"It doesn't matter. Who cares. For the first time in your life, cut a bloody class. Let's go out and do something! Don't be so bloody predictable!"

"I have classes Chi-Chi. And so do you."

Chi-Chi laughed and shrugged. "So? I'm serious. Let's go out and do something."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry. I've got classes to go to. I'm not going to start doing something that I could get in trouble for."

"When, because you're afraid you're going to like being a little bit rebellious? Let's face it Bulma, do you want to be like this for the rest of your life?"

Bulma sighed heavily and shoved her metal basket back into the cubby that it came from. "Like what?"

"Feeling like you don't belong anywhere, like you're an outcast, like you've got no place to go where there's not anyone that knows who you are and why you're hiding from the rest of the world."

Her blue head snapped upwards and she stared hard at the other twin before her. "What would you know about any of that?"

Chi-Chi shook her head slowly and grabbed a small chunk of hair to twist around her finger. "We all have secrets Bulma. Sometimes we just don't want to let them bother with our lives. But I'm not taking no for an answer. Let's get going. We'll take you to your place so you can shower quickly and then we'll just go out and do something."

"I don't think that's the best thing to do. If you want to go we can go just like I am. It doesn't really matter."

"No, we'll go to your house so you can change. Is anyone home?"

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma who looked at her toes and refused to make eye contact with the other girl. "I...yes."

"Well, what are you worried about?"

"You just don't understand!"

Tossing her head, Chi-Chi let out a laugh and held up her hand. "Honey, I don't understand a lot but I understand that you're going to come with us and we're going to have a day filled with fun. I'm not taking no for an answer. Let's go."

Grabbing Bulma by the wrist the ebony-haired girl led the other out of the door just as it started to open. "Move out of my way." Girls were shoved to the side as Chi-Chi plowed her way through the small crowd tugging the reluctant Bulma behind her. The bossier girl led her through the crowded hallway and shoved the front door open with a foot.

Her blue eyes were met by the onslaught of bright sunshine and blue sky. Blinking, Bulma allowed her eyes to adjust to the change in light as Chi-Chi dragged her towards a black car. A blush crept up onto her cheeks as she noticed that Vegeta was waiting beside the car, head thrown back with his eyes closed.

"It's about damned time." He muttered, straightening in the wheelchair as he turned his head to his sister. "I see you convinced her to come."

"More of less, yes. Anyway, get in the car Veg-Head." Her fingers dropped from Bulma's wrist as she went and opened up the car door and held her brother's chair steady for him as he hobbled his way into the backseat of the car. With expert ease, Chi-Chi collapsed the chair and popped t he trunk with a button on the remote she had pulled from her pocket. "Come on, get inside. Unless you really do want to get busted."

Bulma flushed again and quickly climbed into the front seat of the car and closed the door. Sliding the seatbelt over her shoulder she buckled it up and sat with her hands folded on her knees. Her heart was hammering in her chest. This was the first rebellious act she had ever committed since she was eight, and a stone of guilt was starting to once more form in her stomach.

"Cat got your tongue?" Vegeta asked from the back, leaning forward so he could rest his arm on the back of her seat.

"Um, no."

"You're quiet."

"Yeah."

"Say something."

She blinked and then turned her head to look at him. Blue eyes met almost black and he was able to see the look of pure puzzlement as it wrote itself across her facial features. What had happened to this girl and why was she so shocked when it came to everything? "What would you like me to say?"

Vegeta sighed and threw himself against the backseat. "Well obviously you're not one for conversation." He muttered, arms crossing over his black-clad chest to stare out the window.

"Give her a break Vegeta. I bet this is the first class she's ever skipped in her whole life. Leave her alone." She shot her twin brother a warning glance in the rear-view mirror. "Anyway doll-face, where too?"

"I don't know."

Chi-Chi laughed and pulled the car out of the parking space. "No. That's not what I mean. What I'm to ask is where do you live, and how do I get there?"

"Oh." Twin spots of red flourished on her cheeks. "Um, I live on Dubois Avenue." She heard a low, long whistle come from the back and the spots of color darkened.

"Directions would be nice." Chi-Chi grinned, turning her head quickly to look at Bulma before shoulder-checking and pulling away from the school.

"At the first light, take a right, and then follow the street until you come to the intersection. Hang a left, and follow for a while."

They rode in silence, Chi-Chi constantly looking from the quiet teen sitting beside her to her twin in the backseat. He clearly wanted to break the silence that consumed the car but he didn't know what to say. As for her, she kept an eye on the now fidgeting girl beside her. Slim, pale fingers began to wrap around each other, clasping and unclasping between her knees.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bulma gulped and turned to look out the window. Chi-Chi caught her brother's eye and he lifted a brow. So she wasn't the only one that heard the higher pitch in the girl's voice. "Take a right at the next street, and then the first left. Follow for about 6 blocks..."

Chi-Chi followed her quiet instructions and she took in the sights around her. Large houses here nestled comfortably behind mechanical gates on wide yards. Trees separated houses from each other, hiding large stone lines that signaled the end of the property. "You live here?"

"You mean to tell me you're dressed like that, and you live in a place like this!" Vegeta leaned forward again, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"**_Vegeta!_**" Chi-Chi shouted, whipping her head around.

"No. It's alright." Bulma said, turning her head once more to look at Vegeta. The look in her eyes made him gulp and want to shrink back. Raw fury, barely leashed, made her eyes darker. "Yes. I live here. Yes, I look like this. Yes, I know that I'm not exactly the prettiest person compared to my sister, but this is my life. Mock me again and I swear to you you'll be limping a lot longer when you get out of your cast." Chi-Chi threw her head back and laughed. So, Bulma did have some spirit and she wasn't afraid to let it out. So why not when everyone else was around? What was it that she was hiding from? "It's the next driveway."

The car slowed down and she turned the sleek car into the driveway and came face to face with a large black gate. Two men were on either side and they moved towards the car. "Roll down your window. It'll be alright."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "Uh, sure." She did as she was told and then placed her hands on the wheel.

"May I see some identification please?"

"Marcel. This is my friend Chi-Chi. She gave me a ride home from school."

"Right Miss. Bulma. Go on in." He whispered something into a hand-held communicator and the gates came to life with the sound of working motors. Bulma patted Chi-Chi's shoulder and sat back as the car inched forward.

"Holy shit." Chi-Chi sputtered. In front of her lay a large paved path which separated into two to wrap around a fountain that stood in the middle of the drive.

"Should I be calling you 'My Lady'?" Vegeta joked.

"No!" Bulma gasped.

She knew her house was impressive, as it looked like a mini White House with a few tweaks and changes. Her step-father was one for making powerful impressions. Even before Chi-Chi pulled the car to a full stop, the front door was opened and a boy came running out.

"What the hell." Vegeta muttered, watching the kid.

"That's my younger brother Jayden." Bulma unclicked the seat-belt and opened the door.

"Pop-Tart!" He threw his arms around her even before she got out of the car.

"Hey Bubble-Gum. How are you?"

"Good! Come see what I did!"

"Hey, Bubble-Gum, where's mom at?"

"Busy."

"I have some friends here. Would you like to meet them?"

Jayden looked at Bulma, his eyes matching with his dark hair. "Friends? Yeah!" He jumped up and down and started to clap his hands.

"Alright buddy. Just give me a second to talk to them. Where's mom?"

"Friends!"

"Jayden. Where's mom?"

"Friends!"

Sighing, Bulma went back to the car and opened the passenger door. "Hey. My brother wants to meet you both. You don't have too, I'd understand if you didn't..."

"Sure. I'll meet the kid." Vegeta said, throwing the car door open. He used the sides of the door to help pull himself out of the backseat and steady himself once fully standing. He looked at Bulma's younger brother and tilted his head off to the side. So, there's more to her family then what meets the eye.

Chi-Chi got out as well after turning off the car.

"Master Jayden! Don't you go running out like that!" A plump woman came running out of the house, her large bosom heaving heavily. "Miss Bulma! Oh, good heavens. Your brother is as slippery as an eel. I turn my back for just a moment and then he's gone. Who do you have with you?"

Bulma laughed and shook her head. "These are some friends from school Nana."

"Oh! Well! Come in come in!"

Chi-Chi and Vegeta looked at Bulma who was busy chewing on her lip but followed the plump older woman into the house who was leading the boy by the hand. Chi-Chi followed behind Bulma, leaving Vegeta alone to struggle along for himself. He looked at the front steps with a look of distaste and slowly hobbled his way forward. Which was a hard thing to do, as his one leg was bound in a cast that made it almost impossible to walk. Watching his feet to make sure that nothing got in his path, Vegeta didn't notice Bulma stop and wait for him at the top of the 5 wide steps.

"Would you like some help?" She asked softly, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her right ear.

"It's alright." He maneuvered his way to the step and looked at it for a moment. Putting his uninjured foot onto the polished marble he pulled his cast upwards.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. But thanks." He repeated the process and had to stop to take a breather.

"Are you really sure?"

"I'm _fine_. God. Why do you try so hard to please people?" He looked at her and watched as something shifted behind her unique eyes. Was there a flash of anger hiding somewhere behind the usual down-beaten look that she always had?

Her face started to turn a deep pink and there was a slight hollow in one cheek where she had taken the tender flesh between her teeth to bite down before she rebuked his comment with something vicious. "Fine." Turning quickly on her heel she stormed into the house to follow Chi-Chi.

"Damned women." Vegeta growled silently and struggled towards the front door, hobbling on his plastered foot. But what he didn't expect when he walked over the threshold into the house was a wheelchair waiting for him inside the front foyer.

"They have gone this way Sir." A tiny voice said behind him. Turning his head, Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see a girl behind him gesturing towards the end of the hall. "Nana has taken them into the kitchen. Sit down and I shall take you there." His gaze fell upon a girl that was yet not quite a woman. Black ringlets bounced upon her shoulders while her dark slanted eyes looked at him.

He shook his head. "It's alright. I'll get there myself."

"Miss Bulma told me to tell you that you are to sit in this chair while I take you to the kitchen or I am to call upon one of the guards and they will escort you out of the house." Wrapping her fingers around the handles of the chair, she nudged it. "So come on now."

Sighing, Vegeta took a seat in the chair and allowed himself to be pushed down the hallway. "What's your name?"

"Sister."

"Really?"

"I was born with the name Juliet. But Master Jayden calls me Sister and I prefer it."

"Alright. So Sister it is. How long have you...um..."

"Been working here for? My whole life. Miss Bulma and I grew up to be the best of friends. Her only one, until her brother came into the world." She let out a gasp and shook her head. "But that doesn't matter."

He sat quietly and shook his head. There was something defiantly out of place in his house and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Ah. Sister. There you are! Thought you had gotten lost coming down the hall child. Bring the young Sir in here and fix us all a cup of tea."

"Yes Nana." Sister pushed Vegeta to the table where his sister, Bulma and the young boy were sitting. Already a glass of milk and a plate full of cookies were on the table, placed slightly towards Bulma. Chi-Chi was looking around with a half eaten cookie in her hand. "So Bulma. Tell me, you've always lived here?"

"Yeah. This is my home."

Chi-Chi shot her brother a look as soon as she saw him open his mouth and he promptly closed it and reached for a cookie. The older woman, Nana, came and sat down beside Jayden. "Now, this is quite the pleasant surprise. Miss Bulma doesn't often bring home friends from school."

Chi-Chi looked at the light-blue haired girl and saw the familiar stain of pink creeping over her cheeks as her fingers pushed cookie crumbs around the table in front of her. Her eyes were lowered as she watched her digits playing with the crumbs and she quickly lifted them to look at Vegeta, only to find him staring at her. She dropped her eyes once more and shook her head softly. She wasn't going to break down and cry in front of him. There was no way she was going to do that.

For the first time in her life she had friends that didn't work for her family. She had friends that helped her when she needed help, and for the first time in her life she wanted to be someone different. For them and for herself. Bulma could feel the change start deep within her soul and there was nothing she was going to do to push that change away. She made a silent promise to herself that there was going to be changes in her life. Big ones. No longer was she going to let herself get pushed around by the other students at school and there was no was she was going to let herself get abused any longer by her family.

Sister brought a tray carrying a tea pot and several matching cups to the table. Setting one down in front of each person, minus Jayden as he had a glass of milk already, she began to pour the dark liquid into each cup.

"Nana! Where is my son?" The door to the kitchen swung open and in walked Bulma's mother. Black hair was cut short in the back, bangs longer in the front to frame her face with blue eyes that Chi-Chi knew were passed down to her daughter. Dressed in a polished black pant suit with an ivory blouse underneath, the woman stopped as soon as she entered the kitchen. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" She demanded, looking at Chi-Chi and Vegeta, almost ignoring her daughter.

"Madame, these are Bulma's friends from school."

"Bulma. Right." Her gaze fell upon her daughter and hardened. "Why the hell are you not in school?"

"I..." The teen stammered.

Chi-Chi sighed heavily and stood up with a bright smile on her face. "Forgive the intrusion. My name is Chi-Chi and this is my twin brother Vegeta. We are new students to Bulma's school and because of my brother's injury, we were allowed to go home early. A teacher asked Bulma if she could show us around town and to make sure that we were settled in nicely before coming back to class tomorrow."

"That gives her no right to come home early."

"Actually, it does. I thought that she should come home and change before she took us on a tour of the town."

"No one has a right to talk to me that way in my own house. I want you to leave. Now. Nana, Jayden has classes that he should be attending right now. I do not see why you felt the need to make him late. Get him upstairs right now. Bulma, your father and I will discuss your disgusting behavior tonight after supper."

"Yes mother." She said weakly, fighting tears back. "Can I please go with them?"

"Yes. But you are to be home at exactly 8:30. Not a minute later. By that time I want to see that all of your school work is done, and when you get in you can take over Sisters' chores for the evening. Once you are done those, you will go straight to bed. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mother."

With that, her mother turned around and walked back out of the kitchen in a storm of clicking from the expensive heels on her feet. Slumping down in her chair, Bulma clenched her hands into fists and dropped them into her lap. "I think we should get going. My mother doesn't like..." A sob escaped from her lips. "Excuse me." Bulma stood up and ran out of the kitchen leaving Chi-Chi and Vegeta with the housekeepers and her younger brother.

Sister looked at Nana, who shook her head sadly. Never in her lifetime had she seen a mother treat one daughter like she were a princess and the other like she were nothing more then dirt on the bottom of her shoe. "Now. I'm sure Miss Bulma went to go and get changed. You can wait for her in the front foyer until she returns. I've got to go and take Jayden to his classes now. Sister, show them out will you and then could you please go and check on Miss Bulma?" Standing up, the older woman helped Jayden out of his chair. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I know that you both are going to make a change in Miss Bulma's life. It's about time." Then they two, walked out of the kitchen. Nana holding Jayden's hand.

"Come now. The Mistress doesn't like to have to tell anyone anything twice. If she comes back and sees that you two and still sitting at her kitchen table, she'll throw a fit."Sister went to place her hands on the handles to the borrowed wheelchair but Chi-Chi shook her head.

"I know where to go. Please go and get Bulma for us. We've got things to do and not too much time to do them."


End file.
